


Überraschungen

by magicdrusilla



Series: Reader x Tom Hiddleston [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Loki Does What He Wants, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Surprises, Warning: Loki
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicdrusilla/pseuds/magicdrusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teil 3 meiner Reader x Tom Hiddleston Fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Überraschungen

„What is it?“, fragt er dich, während du mal wieder nervös mit deinen Händen spielst und dir immer wieder auf die Unterlippe beißt.  
„No...No- thing...really!“  
„(Name) Don´t lie to me?“ Verdammt, er hat dich mal wieder durchschaut. Dir kriecht langsam aber sicher diese Hitze ins Gesicht und du weißt, dass er es sehen kann. Ein verlegenes Lächeln schleicht sich auf deine Lippen und dein Blick streift über deinen Monitor.  
Seit dem letzten Treffen in London versucht ihr regelmäßig via Skype, Twitter oder Smartphone in Kontakt zu bleiben. Nervös spielst du mit einer Haarsträhne, die sich aus deiner Hochsteckfrisur gelöst hat. Du blinzelst verlegen ein paar Mal und dann bricht es aus dir raus wie aus einem gebrochenen Damm.  
„Is that? I mean, do you wear...“stammeln du und dein Fangirl vor Verzückung “...My god is that the costume?“ Als er an sich runter schaut und dir dadurch einen noch besseren Blick auf seinen Oberkörper gibt, fällt dein Fangirl in Ohnmacht.  
Sein Blickt hebt sich wieder und er grinst dich breit an.  
„I guess it is, darling. You should know I´m not wearing this every day.“  
„A pitty.“ sagst du ohne drüber nachzudenken, dass er es natürlich hören kann.  
„Shit, I mean yes of course not...It´s just an acting role.“ A damn hot acting role, hängst du in Gedanken dran. Seine durch Kontaktlinsen grünen Augen mustern dich amüsiert.  
„So you like Loki?“ fragt er und fährt sich mit seinen langen Finger durch die schwarzen zurückgekämmten Haare.  
„Me?“  
Eins dieser bekannten Grinsen erscheint auf seinen Lippen und in seinen Augen verändert sich etwas, du kannst aber nicht genau erfassen, was es ist.  
Er lacht auf, als sonst nichts von dir kommt.  
„Yes, you sweetheart!“  
„No, I don´t like Loki.“ Gibst du wahrheitsgemäß zurück und wartest einen coolen Moment ab, bis sich sein Gesicht vor Erstaunen verzieht.  
„I love Loki.“ Rettest du ihn aus der Enttäuschung und er belohnt dich gleich mit seinem berühmten Lachen.  
„Tom, the break is over“ Hörst du eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihm, die du sogleich erkennst.  
Chris Hemsworth alias Thor bzw. dessen Brustpanzer erscheint in Blickfeld des kleinen Handymonitors.  
„Yes, man I´m coming.“  
„Oh, is that her? Let me see!“ Was du nun zu sehen bekommst, ist einfach nur genial. Mit offenem Mund starrst du auf den kleinen Monitor und saugst den Anblick in dich auf. Loki und Thor streiten sich um ein Smartphone und du bist live dabei. Doch natürlich gewinnt der stärkere und nun siehst du Thor auf dem Monitor, der dich breit angrinst.  
„Hey,“ sagst du schüchtern und du siehst förmlich, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitet, woher er dich kennt.  
„Hi, Miss..., Tom doesn´t stop talking about.“  
„Oh man, seriosly, stop it!“ hörst du Tom´s Stimme hinter Chris´ Rücken.  
Gleich kriecht diese Wärme wieder in deine Wangen. Wow, Tom erzählt von dir...und dann überlegst du, WAS er erzählt. Doch Chris´ Gesicht verrät nichts, also hoffst du, dass er die Details, von denen es doch einige gibt, einfach auslässt.  
Doch was bleibt dann?  
„Chris, Tom we are shooting shortly.“ Kannst du eine weitere Männerstimme hören.  
Die Ablenkung nutzt Tom um das Telefon wieder an sich zu bringen.  
„Sorry, (name) I have to go, and sorry for that oaf, call you later, bye.“  
Dann ist die Verbindung unterbrochen und ein seltsames Gefühl bleibt zurück. Du versuchst die dunklen Gedanken zur Seite zu schieben, die sich plötzlich und gewaltsam in dir breit machen. Tom hat dir immer wieder gesagt, dass du sein kleines Geheimnis bist, doch jetzt ist alles anderes.  
Du atmest tief durch, klappst den Laptop zusammen und merkst erst, als du aufstehen möchtest, dass dein linkes Bein eingeschlafen ist - doch andere Zonen an deinem Körper sind immer noch hyperaktiv - und das nur wegen einem doofen Kostüm.  
„Das ist kein doofes Kostüm!“ protestiert dein Fangirl kurz vor dem Nervenzusammenbruch.  
Du musst kichern, einfach weil sich alles gerade absolut absurd anfühlt. Ein leichtes Grummeln im Magen erinnert dich daran, dass du heute noch nichts gegessen hast.  
Die andere, nicht wirklich hilfreiche Erinnerung, um wieder ruhiger zu werden, die dir gerade in die Gedanken kriecht, schiebst du so schnell es geht wieder zu Seite. Du stehst auf und trittst mit deinem Bein ein paar Mal auf den Boden um es wieder aufzuwecken. Erst weigert es sich, doch dann fängt es an zu kribbeln und nimmt seinen Dienst dann doch wieder auf. Allerdings hat dein notgeiles Fangirl mittlerweile alles daran gesetzt, dass du gerade nicht mehr an Essen denken willst, sondern erst mal die Spannung zwischen deinen Beine abbauen möchtest. Also gehst du schnurstracks ins Bad, schaltest die Dusche an und treibst dir Loki fürs erste aus und das gleich zweimal hintereinander.

Fürs erste zufrieden wickelst du deinen feuchten Körper in dein großes (farbe) Kuschelhandtuch ein und gehst in die Küche um dir ein Sandwich mit deinen Lieblingszutaten zu belegen und während du es genüsslich verspeist, überfliegst du eine Email mit deinem Arbeitsplan für die kommende Woche, die du gerade bekommen hast. Deine Augen weiten sich, als du eine Stadt liest.  
„London!“ Du springst auf und ab wie ein Schulmädchen und gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor sich dein Handtuch löst, hältst du inne und zurrst es wieder fest, denn so gerne hast du deinen Nachbar auch nicht.  
Um ganz sicher zu gehen prüfst du nochmals die Email und tatsächlich, du fliegst am Mittwoch nach London und erst am Freitagabend weiter nach New York.  
„So cool!“ Freust du dich, als das Gerät in deiner Hand zu vibrieren beginnt und die Musik spielt, die du IHM zugeordnet hast. Auf dem kleinen Monitor erscheint dein Lieblingsbild von Tom, das auf dem seine wunderschönen Augen so genial hervorstechen.  
Du nimmst ab:“Hi, Tom.“  
„Hello, (name) sorry for the last time...I didn´t mean to put the phone down on you.“  
„Never mind, Tom it´s fine. I just found out that I will be in London next week.“  
„That is amazing, darling. I so need to see you again.“  
Er räuspert sich. Und dir entgeht nicht sein besonderer Unterton in seiner Stimme.  
„Me too.“ Gibst du plötzlich etwas heiser zurück und presst deine Oberschenkel zusammen, um die wachsende Lust zwischen deinen Beinen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
Was tut dieser Mann nur mit dir, es ist ja nicht so, dass du es dir gerade unter der Dusche gemacht hast- zur Sicherheit zweimal! Ein Anruf und alles wieder auf null.  
„When will you arrive here?“  
„I will arrive in Stansted on Wednesday at 4:05 p.m.“  
Du hörst ihn seufzen als er sagt:“ (Name), I´m afraid I can´t pick you up at the Airport, sorry....but I will send you a car.“  
„Tom, you don´t need to, I can take the bus and we can meet later.“  
„Darling, that is not an option. I want to see you as soon as possible.“  
Okay, Widerstand ist zwecklos, das weißt du mittlerweile, wenn Tom sich was in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann zieht er es auch durch.  
„Yes, Sir.“ gibst du gespielt hörig zurück und du hörst ihn dunkel glucksen.  
Ihr unterhaltet euch noch ein paar Minuten, bis er wieder zum nächsten Dreh gerufen wird.  
„Can´t wait to hold you in my arms again, darling. Bye“  
„Bye, Tom.“  
Du legst das Telefon weg und hoffst, dass die nächsten Tage so schnell wie möglich vorbei gehen und du ihn endlich wieder siehst, auch wenn ihr mehrmals die Woche irgendwie miteinander kommuniziert, wird es von Mal zu Mal schlimmer sich von ihm zu verabschieden, denn du weißt nicht, ob es nicht das letzte Mal war. Du glaubst zwar nicht, dass er so ein Typ ist, aber um sicher zu sein kennst du ihn noch nicht lange genug.

Mittwoch 13.05.2015 4:45 p.m.

Rasch ziehst du deinen lila Koffer hinter dir her, durch die Schleuse, die das Flugzeug mit dem Flughafengebäude verbindet, in der anderen Hand dein Smartphone bereits gezückt, wartest du, dass du endlich ein Signal bekommst, um deine Mailbox abzuhören. Du bist dir sicher, Tom hat sich bereits gemeldet.  
„Sie haben eine neue Nachricht.“ dröhnt die metallische Stimme der Mobilfunkfirma in dein Ohr.  
„Erste neue Nachricht, heute 15 Uhr 45.: „Hey, (name) hope you had a pleasent flight, just wanted to let you know- I changed the plan. I booked a car on your name at „Enterprise“ and if you don´t mind you can pick me up at the „Pinewood Studios“ around 6:00 p.m.-god, I can´t wait to see you.“  
Damit ist die Aufzeichnung beendet. In deinem Gesicht hat sich ein aufgeregtes Lächeln breit gemacht, als du dein Handy in deiner Blazertasche verstaust und dich in Richtung der „Rental Car“ Schalter begibst.  
Der grüne Verschlag der Autovermieter Firma ist schon von weitem zu sehen und als du an den Tisch herantrittst, schaut dich ein gelangweilter, Kaugummi kauender Mann Mitte 50 aus müden Augen an.  
„Ello, how can I elp you?“ fragt er dich in breiten- und gar nicht so sexy englischen Akzent.  
„My name is (name) I want to pick up a car that was booked here for me.“  
Als er deinen Namen hört, werden seine Augen doppelt so groß wie vorher, plötzlich setzt er sich gerade auf und lächelt.  
„Sorry, Miss (name) can I please see your ID?“  
Fragt er dich nun im besten Oxford Englisch und ein nicht unerheblicher Teil von dir genießt diese Behandlung mehr als du vielleicht zugeben magst.  
„Sure.“ Antwortest du ihm knapp und hältst ihm das Dokument vor seine Knubbelnase.  
Er nickt, öffnet die Schublade neben sich und holt eine Ledermappe heraus.  
Als du das Tier auf dem silbernen Emblem erkennst, das auf der schwarzen Brieftasche prangt, wird deine Kehle schlagartig trocken.  
Er wird doch nicht!?  
„Holy Shit!“ grölt dein inneres Fangirl, während es erbärmlich versucht Motorengeräusche nachzumachen.  
„Miss (name) I have a Jaguar F-Type S AWD booked and paid for you.“ Er legt die schwarze Mappe auf den Tresen: “ Here is everything you need and hope you like the colour green.“  
Deine Finger streichen über das zarte Leder und du fragst dich, ob Tom Hiddleston den Verstand verloren hat.  
„Green is perfect, Thank you, Sir.“, sagst du völlig baff. Klar, bei so einem Auto kommt es ja NUR auf die Farbe an.  
„Yes uh please sign here and then head to the parking lot, Matt will help you there.!“ Nickt der Mann etwas verwirrt dreinschauend, während er dir den Abholschein unter die Nase hält  
„Thanks, again. Bye,Bye.“  
Du schnappst dir die Mappe und gehst Richtung der Parkplätze- zum Glück kommst du noch an einer Toilette vorbei-kurz frischmachen und in normale Kleidung schlüpfen. Die Uniform in deinem Koffer verstaut, verlässt du die Waschräume in einer weißen taillierten Bluse und einem dunklen ausgestellten Rock, der dir bis zu den Knien geht, dazu hast du deine schwarzen Lederstiefel angezogen. Deine (farbe) Haare fallen jetzt locker über deine Schultern.  
Ja, so sieht die Frau aus, die gleich zum ersten Mal in einem Jaguar fahren wird.  
Ob Tom weiß, dass er sich mit dieser Überraschung glatt das Vorspiel sparen kann?  
Das Klacken deiner Stiefel schallt über den Asphalt des unterirdischen Parkplatzes und ein junger Mann kommt sogleich auf dich zugelaufen.  
„Miss (name), I´m Matt, follow me, I‘ll show you the Jag.“, sagt er mit leuchtenden Augen und ist dabei so aufgeregt wie ein kleiner Junge, der seiner Mutter die selbstgebaute Sandburg zeigen möchte.  
Du folgst ihm und da steht er, DER Jaguar, DEIN Jaguar in tiefem Grün. Matt drückt den kleinen Kopf auf den Schlüssel und der Wagen erwacht zum Leben, die Scheinwerfer schalten sich ein und auch das Innere des Wagens ist nun erleuchtet, als würde er dich begrüßen. Matt reicht dir den Schlüssel und öffnet dir die Fahrertür, der Geruch von neuem, sauteurem Auto gemischt mit Leder erfüllt die Luft und wirkt wie ein Aphrodisiakum auf dich.  
„Thank you, Matt.“  
Er verstaut dein Gepäckstück im Kofferraum und geht zurück in seine Blechhütte.  
Zum Glück, denn der Jag und du müssen sich erst mal aneinander gewöhnen. Du gleitest auf den Fahrersitz, dieser nimmt dich auf wie ein Liebhaber in seine Arme. Selbst das sanfte Geräusch, als du die Tür schließt, ist eine Offenbarung.  
Du steckst den Zündschlüssel in die dafür vorgesehene Versenkung und der Sitz bewegt sich wie von Geisterhand und richtet sich perfekt für deine Bedürfnisse aus. Nachdem du dein Smartphone via Bluethooth mit dem Jaguar gekoppelt hast und die „Pinewood Studios“ im Handumdrehen in das eingebauten Navigationssystem eingegeben hast, ist der Jaguar bereit die Straße zu erobern.  
Als du den Startknopf drückst und der 6 Zylinder Motor mit einem tiefen Raunen erwacht und den ganzen Wagen vibrieren lässt, als würde ein wildes Tier gleich zum Sprung ansetzten, verstehst du mit einem Mal jede Frau, die auf solche Autos abfährt.  
Das Ding ist ein Vibrator auf vier Reifen und selbst, wenn du dir ein Höschen angezogen hättest, würde es nicht viel bringen, denn dieser Motor stößt unaufhörlich in deine Eingeweide und lässt dich high vor Lust werden. Du atmest ein paarmal ein und aus bevor du den Gang auf D stellst und das Gaspedal langsam durchdrückst.  
Der Jag springt regelrecht aus der Parklücke und jagt los dich zu dem Mann deiner Begierde zu bringen.  
Dies ist wohl auch die erste Fahrt, die du ohne Musik zurücklegst, denn die Motorgeräusche sind einfach so geil, dass du dich nicht traust sie mit irgendwelchem Radiogedudel zu übertönen. Jedes Mal, wenn du das Gaspedal trittst, ziehen die 360 PS in elektrisierenden Wellen dein rechtes Bein hoch und treffen genau in dein Lustzentrum.  
Wenn der Wagen so weiter macht, bist du mindestens einmal gekommen, bevor du bei den Pinewood Studios angekommen bist. 

6:10 p.m  
Der Verkehr auf der A40 hält sich zum Glück in Grenzen und so kommst du relativ pünktlich bei den Filmstudios an. Du stellst den Jag auf dem verlassen Parkplatz vor dem Gelände ab, mittlerweile ist es stockdunkel draußen geworden.  
Du gibst deinem Handy den Befehl Tom anzurufen. Es klingelt 3-mal bevor er abnimmt.  
„Hi, Tom I´m in front of the Studios. Are you ready?“  
„Yes, darling, I will be outside shortly, See you.“  
Das Gespräch ist beendet und du nutzt die Zeit nochmal, in dem kleinen beleuchteten Spiegel auf der Sonnenblende deine Lippen nachzuziehen und deine Frisur zu richten, als du im Blickwinkel eine dunkle Gestalt siehst, die sich schnell dem Wagen nähert und sich so ganz anderes als Tom bewegt. Noch bevor du die Türen des Wagens von innen verriegeln kannst, öffnet sich die Beifahrertür mit einem Ruck und die Lichter, die sich normal anschalten sollten werden von schlanken Fingern sogleich zum erlöschen gebracht. Die Gestalt lässt sich geschmeidig in den Sitz gleiten und schließt die Tür.  
„Drive!“ raunt die tiefe männliche Stimme und du wagst es nicht den Blick zu ihm zu drehen und ihn anzuschauen, stattdessen startest du mit zitternden Fingern den Motor und tust, was dir der Unbekannte befohlen hat. Du hast in deiner Ausbildung gelernt, wie du dich in einer solchen Situation verhalten musst, doch gibt es in diesem Fall leider keinen Sky Marschall, der dir hier helfen kann. Du versuchst deinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen und atmest tief ein und aus, während du den Jag langsam von dem Parkplatz rollen lässt. Der Geruch von Pfefferminze, die in einen frischen Bergsee getaucht wurde, steigt dir in die Nase und du fragst dich, wo du das schon mal gerochen hast. Langsam beginnt sich in deinem Hirn ein Puzzle zu einem Ganzen zusammenzufügen, doch noch kannst du das Ganze nicht erfassen zu sehr bist du damit beschäftigt nicht in Panik auszubrechen.  
Obwohl du dich auf unerklärliche Weise sicher in der Gegenwart des Fremden fühlst.  
Ein kurzer Anflug von Mut oder Wahnsinn und du setzt alles auf eine Karte und fragst zaghaft: “Who are you?“  
„I can´t remember that I have allowed you to talk, little girl.“, raunt er zurück und seine tiefe Stimme ergibt mit den Motorgeräusche fast ein einheitliches Brummen. Du schluckst unnötigerweise, denn dein Mund sowie deine Kehle sind so trocken, dass es schon fast schmerzt.  
„Next left!“, befiehlt er und vor dir taucht ein kleiner befestigter Waldweg auf, in den du langsam einbiegst. Ihr seid nicht mal 10 Meilen gefahren und kein Haus weit und breit zu sehen.  
„Stop the car and don´t you dare look at me!“, raunt er.  
Du tust, was dir befohlen wurde und schließt die Augen in der Hoffnung, wenn du sie wieder öffnest, ist das alles vorbei. Doch bevor du sie wieder öffnen kannst, spürst du einen weichen Stoff, den er über deine Augen zieht und hin an deinem Hinterkopf mit einem Knoten verschließt. Warme Fingerkuppen streichen dabei über deine Wange und du verfluchst dich ein weiteres Mal, warum es dir keine Angst macht, sondern nichts anderes als ein mulmiges Gefühl hinterlässt.  
„You don´t need to be afraid of me as long as you do what I want“, flüstert dir der Unbekannte in dein Ohr.  
Und endlich erkennst du die Stimme...Aber das kann doch nicht sein; oder etwa doch?  
LOKI!?  
„Loki!?“ Im gleichen Moment wie dein Hirn dir den Input gibt, krächzt du mit heiser Stimme diese Frage/Feststellung.  
Ein tiefes Lachen füllt das Innere des Jaguars aus und lässt dir die Nackenhaare aufstellen.  
„I still don´t recall that I have allowed you to talk, little Quim!“  
Okay, jetzt bist du dir absolut sicher, dass Tom dir einen lange gehegten dunklen Traum/Wunsch erfüllt und auch, wenn du dich eigentlich schämen solltest, doch dein Körper hat nun mal ein Eigenleben. Du spürst, wie du feucht wirst und presst deine Oberschenkel fester zusammen, um das Gefühl ein wenig unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Denn allein das letzte Wort hat dich von Null auf Hundert in unter 0,2 Sekunden gebracht; das soll dir ein Auto erst mal nachmachen.  
Gott, bist du ein verdorbenes Wesen und wenn es sich nicht so gut anfühlen würde, wäre es dir auch wirklich peinlich.  
Natürlich hat er die plötzliche Muskelkontraktion mitbekommen und du spürst seine Hand auf deinem Knie, die langsam dein Bein nach oben streicht bis sich seine Finger unter deinem Rock wiederfinden. Dein Atem kommt jetzt stoßweise, als dich seine Hand sich zwischen deine Oberschenkel presst und dich dazu bringt deine Beine ein Stück für ihn zu spreizen. Seine Finger sind warm und zart, als er über deinen Venushügel streicht und von dort über deine äußeren Lippen.  
„No panties, that’s how I like them.“, flüstert er dir ins Ohr, “Let´s see if you enjoy what I´m doing.“  
Ohne Vorwarnung dringt er mit seinem Finger in dich ein und streicht dabei mit seinen Fingerkuppen über deinen G-Punkt. Automatisch öffnest du deine Schenkel weiter, um ihm den Zugang zu erleichtern, was er auch gleich dankbar annimmt, als er nun auch noch mit seinem Daumen deine empfindlichste Stelle zu massieren beginnt.  
„Ahhh-Loooki.“, stöhnst du ohne auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, denn was er da tut, fühlt sich einfach nur fantastisch an und du lässt dich vollkommen fallen.  
„So wet for me, little minx.“  
Er dringt mit einen weiteren seiner langen Finger in deine Feuchte ein und bringt dich mit seiner Bewegung dazu dein Becken unkontrolliert in seinen Hand zu stoßen.  
„Well, well so impatient, my little pet“ und nur dieser Satz reicht dir aus, um dich so heftig kommen zu lassesn, wie seit Monaten nicht mehr. Du bäumst dich in dem Ledersitz auf und stöhnst atemlos seinen Namen, immer und immer wieder, bis du langsam von den Höhen deiner Lust wieder runterkommst. Vorsichtig gleiten seine Finger aus dir und du merkst, dass dein Rock wohl den größten Teil deiner Lust aufgesogen hat, denn der Stoff fühlt sich klamm und feucht an.  
Der donnernde Herzschlag in deinen Ohren flaut langsam ab und du nimmst deine Umgebung wieder wahr.  
Du spürst seinen Atem an deinem Gesicht, als sich seine Lippen fordernd auf deine legen und dich leidenschaftlich küssen. Amüsiert stellst du fest, das Loki wie Tom küsst und du gibst dich seinem Mund und seiner Zunge voll und ganz hin, als deine Hände seinen Hinterkopf finden und sich in seinen Haaren wiederfinden. Diese Haarverlängerungen fühlen sich definitiv nicht so gut an sie seine echten, bemerkt dein inneres Fangirl schulterzuckend im Vorbeigehen.  
Seine Hände beginnen den Knoten an deinem Hinterkopf zu lösen und du bereitest dich innerlich darauf vor, dass du gleich Loki ansehen wirst. Wäre doch blöd, wenn du einfach ohnmächtig werden würdest, wenn du ihn zum ersten Mal so nah und echt vor dir sehen würdest. Eure Lippen trennen sich, als der weiche Stoff von deinen Augen gleitet, schlägst du sie langsam auf. Die indirekte Beleuchtung des Jag ist eingeschaltet und neben dir sitzt Tom mit schwarzen zurückgekämmten schulterlangen Loki-Haaren, in einem schwarzen Anzug, einer Krawatte, einem weißen Hemd und dem gold-grünen Schal in der Hand, mit dem er dir bis eben noch die Augen verbunden hatte.  
Stuttgart Loki!!!! kreischt dein inneres Fangirl, bevor es sich theatralisch die Hand vor die Stirn reißt, zuerst demütig auf die Knie geht und dann rücklings in Ohnmacht fällt.  
Du blinzelst zweimal, schnappst kurz Luft und suchst deine innere Coolness, die sich irgendwo in einer kleinen dunklen Ecke vergraben hat.  
Shit! Nicht mal Tom als Tom hat sowas mit dir gemacht, aber Tom als Loki, das ist mal echt was Markerschütterndes.  
„So I guess you like my little suprise,(Name) I really hope I didn´t scare you?“, fragt er und der Loki, der dich bis eben noch lüstern angestarrt hat, weicht den sanften Augen von Tom.  
Deine Hand legt sich auf seine Lippen.  
„Hush, I´m not through with him yet. I always wanted to be fucked by a god.“  
Du streifst mit deiner Hand über seinen Oberkörper, über seinen Bauch zu seinem Schritt und es sieht so aus, dass er den Platz, den er in dem Anzug hat, voll und ganz ausgenutzt hat um hart und pochend auf dich und deine Berührung zu warten.  
Geschickt öffnest du den Reißverschluss und lässt deine Hand in seine Hose gleiten.  
Deine Finger umschließen seinen dicken Schaft und pumpen ihn ein paarmal.  
„So, Loki of Asgard doesn´t wear undies? That could be the death of tumblr.“, sagst du lächelnd, als du ihm wieder in die Augen schaust, ist es wieder Loki, der dich anschaut, kein Zweifel.  
„You are talking to much, little creature, I know that you can do better things with that relentless mouth of yours.“  
Und ohne einen Moment darüber nachzudenken ersetzt du deine Hand mit deinem Mund. Du nimmst ihn so tief wie du kannst in dich auf. Schließt deine Lippen fest um seinen Schaft und saugst ihn. Langsam bewegst du deinen Kopf hoch und runter und gibst dich den anregenden Geräuschen hin, die aus seiner Kehle kommen.  
Er genießt deinen Blowjob so sehr, dass seine Hüfte sich immer wieder aufbäumt und er so noch tiefer in deinen Mund vordringt. Doch du behältst immer die Oberhand und bringst ihn fast um den Verstand, als du seine Eichel fest mit den Lippen umschließt und zart mit der Zunge über sie leckst, während deine Hand seinen Schaft sanft massiert. Seine salzige Lust läuft immer wieder in deinen Mund und du weißt, dass er nicht mehr weit entfernt ist. Seine Hände vergraben sich in deinen Haaren.  
„Ahh this is so fucking awesome..“, stammelt er, kurz bevor er in deinem Mund kommt und du bereitwillig das schluckst, was er dir gibt. Langsam lässt du seine pulsierende Härte aus deinem Mund gleiten und richtest dich wieder im Fahrersitz auf. Egal wie oft du ihn ansiehst, du kannst es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er das für dich gemacht hat, du hast ihn nie darum gebeten oder es auch nur ausgesprochen; dieser Mann ist einfach ein Geschenk an die Frauen.  
„You are quite big, Loki of Asgard.“, sagst du mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Er schließt seinen Hosenstall, grinst dich hinterlistig an: “I´m sure that you can take it, my little midgardian slut!“  
Du machst dir eine Gedankennotiz, dass du Tom dafür noch einen Spruch ala „You kiss your mother with that mouth?“ drücken wirst, doch nicht jetzt, jetzt bist du nichts anderes als die kleine Bitch von Stuttgart Loki- und du hast dich lange nicht mehr so verrucht und unterwürfig gefühlt wie in diesem Moment.  
Er nimmt den Schlüssel aus der Konsole und raunt: „Get out.“, dann öffnet er die Beifahrertür, steigt aus, schließt sie hinter sich und geht vor dem Jaguar her um auf dich zu warten.  
Nein, Loki ist kein Gentleman, denkst du dir, als du die Tür alleine öffnest und aus dem Wagen steigst. Draußen ist es recht kühl und du bereust, dass du dir keinen Mantel eingepackt hast. Du verschränkst die Arme vor deinem Oberkörper, um dich vermeintlich warm zu halten. Doch der Wind ist kühl und eine Gänsehaut bildet sich auf deinen Armen und Beinen.  
So sehr du dir Loki gewünscht hast, verfluchst du ihn in diesem Moment wie keinen Anderen in den neun Welten, Tom hätte dir schon längst seinen Mantel angeboten und den Schal, aber man kann eben nicht alles haben, belehrt dich dein inneres Fangirl und schüttelt vorwurfsvoll den Kopf.  
„Turn around!“, zischt er dunkel und du tust, was er dir befiehlt. Du stehst jetzt genau am Türrahmen mit dem Gesicht zum Jag, die Tür noch immer offen, sodass die angestaute Heizungsluft aus dem Auto deinen Körper wärmt.  
Seine Arme umschließen deine Taille und er hebt dich hoch und stellt dich auf den breiten Türschwellen des Jag ab. Während dein Hirn noch überlegt, was er jetzt vorhaben könnte, beantworten dir deine Ohren die Frage, als du seinen Reißverschluss hörst.  
„Spread your legs!“  
Du machst, was er verlangt, während du dich an den Türrahmen klammerst, spürst du seine Erektion an deinem Schenkel. Seine Hände gleiten unter deinen Rock und streichen zuerst über deine noch immer von deiner Lust feuchten Pobacken, dann massiert er sie fest. Ein Gefühl zwischen Unglauben und ungezügelter Lust macht sich in deinen Eingeweiden breit, als er in einem einzigen tiefen Stoß in deine Feuchte eindringt. Seine Härte trifft dich warm und fest im richtigen Winkel, während seine Hände deine Hüfte an Ort und Stelle halten, als er sich fest und tief in dir zu bewegen beginnt.  
„Oh god, that feels so good.“, keuchst du, in deinem Inneren baut sich langsam, aber sicher dieses warme wohlige Gefühl auf, das sich in einem gigantischen Feuerwerk entladen wird. Deine inneren Muskeln umklammern ihn, halten ihn und drücken ihn gleichzeitig aus dir.  
Sein warmer Atem trifft auf deinen Hals, als seine Hände deine Bluse aus dem Rock ziehen und sie in einer schnellen Bewegung zerreißen. Du hörst, wie die kleinen Knöpfe überall ins Auto fliegen. Sofort finden seine geschickten Finger deine Brüste, schieben deinen BH nach oben und streicheln deine harten Nippel.  
Unaufhörlich bringt er dich dem Höhepunkt entgegen. Seine Lippen verwöhnen die zarte Haut an deinem Hals und deiner Schulter mit kleinen Bissen und Küssen. Seine rechte Hand findet deinen Lustpunkt und massiert ihn immer, als plötzlich ein markerschütternder Orgasmus über dich hereinbricht und du deinen erhitzen Kopf erschöpft auf das Dach des kühlen Jaguars legen musst. Einen paar Stöße später kommt auch er hart und keucht atemlos deinen Namen.  
Ein paar Minuten später zieht er sich aus dir zurück und eure warmen vermischten Flüssigkeiten beginnen sogleich deinen Schenkel runter zu fließen. Er hilft dir von der Türschwelle, du drehst dich um und umarmst ihn fest.  
Seine Hand drückt dein Kinn nach oben und er fordert sich einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss ein, den du ihm gerne gibst.  
Als sich eure Lippen trennen, richtet ihr erst mal eure Kleidung und du versuchst die ruinierte Bluse einigermaßen zu verschließen. Er grinst hinterhältig und dieser Augenblick brennt sich für immer in deine Gedanken ein. NICHTS schlägt den Gesichtsausdruck von Loki nach dem Sex. Der ist einfach und wahrhaft göttlich....

„Tom?“  
„eheheh“, lacht er kurz auf, „So you are through with Loki?“ Du nickst etwas beschämt ob der seltsamen Situation.  
„For now....But to be honest I really need a shower-I feel cold and a little bit dirty...“ die letzten Worte fügst du in einem leisen Flüstern hinzu. Tom zieht seinen Mantel aus und legt ihn dir über die Schultern, du nimmst das warme, nach ihm duftende Kleidungsstück dankbar an und bist einfach froh deinen Tom wieder zu haben.  
„Sure – then let‘s go.“ Er schließt die Tür des Jaguars, öffnet den Kofferraum und holt dein Gepäckstück heraus, danach betätigt er den Knopf auf dem Schlüssel und du hörst, wie Türen des Jag sich verschließen und das Licht langsam erlischt.  
„Please, follow me, darling.“, sagt er und wartet einen Moment, bis du dich gefasst hast.  
Ihr geht den Waldweg ein paar Meter weiter, als der befestigte Weg eine kleine Biegung macht. Als ihr um die Ecke geht, leuchtet durch einen Bewegungsmelder eine Lampe neben der Holztür einer kleinen Waldhütte auf.  
„I rented it, I hope you like it.“ Auch wenn du nie der Typ für Camping warst, gefällt dir die Idee die nächsten zwei Nächte mit Tom in dieser kleinen Hütte zu verbringen.  
„Yeesss, this is great and even greater if there is warm water.“ Grinst du ihn fragend an.  
„Don´t worry there is, (name).“  
Tom stellt deinen Koffer auf der kleinen Holzveranda vor der Hütte ab. „May I?“, fragt er und greift in die Innentasche seines Mantels, der dir locker über der Schulter hängt und streicht dabei ganz aus Versehen über deinen Nippel, der sich gleich aufgeregt zusammen zieht und aufrichtet. Sein verschmitztes Lächeln sagt wie sehr er es genießt wie dein Körper auf ihn reagiert, als er einen kleinen goldfarbenen Schlüssel aus der Tasche hervorzieht.  
Die Tür öffnet sich mit einem leichten Knarzen, wie sich das für eine ordentliche Hütte im Wald gehört, doch als du den kleinen Verschlag betrittst, wird dir mit einem Mal bewusst, dass dies einer 4 Sterne Unterkunft in nichts nachsteht.  
In dem Kamin brennt bereits ein Feuer und die wohlige Wärme, die dir entgegenschlägt, gibt dir sogleich das Gefühl zu Hause zu sein. Nachdem Tom deinen Koffer geholt hat, schließt er die Hütte von innen ab und lässt den Schlüssel im Schloss stecken.  
Du schaust dich um und bist einfach nur begeistert; klar alles ist sehr rustikal eingerichtet, aber es sieht sehr gepflegt und sauber aus. Der Boden sowie die Wände sind mit unbearbeitetem Holz verkleidet. In der Mitte des Raums steht ein großer Holztisch mit vier Stühlen, auf denen bequem aussehende Kissen liegen. Es gibt noch zwei weitere Türen und an einer Wand steht ein kuscheliges Sofa; an der anderen Wand ist eine kleine Küche.  
„Thank you, this is amazing, Tom.“  
„Let´s go shower; I have another surprise for you.“, sagt er, während sein Blick kurz auf seiner Uhr ruht.  
Ihr geht zusammen in das kleine Badezimmer, das sich hinter einer der zwei Türen befindet. Es gibt eine normale Toilette und eine Dusche mit Regenbrausekopf, sowie ein Waschbecken mit Spiegel.  
Ihr streift eure Klamotten ab und schlüpft zusammen in die gläserne Kabine, Tom schaltet das Wasser ein, welches sehr schnell die richtige Temperatur erreicht hat....

Sauber, warm und im Kuschelmodus steigt ihr aus der Dusche. Ihr trocknet euch ab und während dein inneres Fangirl wie von Sinnen brüllt “guck die Haare...die feuchten schwarzen Haare, oh mein Gott sieht das geil aus und diese Wassertropfen auf seinem Körper. Holy shit...“  
„Wet hair is quite a look for you, Tom.“  
Er lächelt und knotet das Handtuch locker um seine Hüfte.  
„It´s a good feeling to wash out all that wax they put in it for Loki.“  
Ihr verlasst das Bad und Tom zeigt dir das Schlafzimmer. Ein großes Bett, ebenfalls aus Holz nimmt fast den ganzen Raum ein, auf deinem Sideboard liegt ein Pullover und eine Jeans bereit.  
„Actually, this is my place for the time of shooting.“ erklärt er deine ungestellte Frage, während er zum Schrank geht und sich aus der Schublade eine Boxershorts nimmt.  
Das Handtuch fällt im selben Moment wie dein Fangirl, das auf den äußerst knackigen Anblick seines Hinterns nicht gefasst war.  
„Cool.“, gibst du kurz zurück, denn du genießt den Anblick gerade viel zu sehr, um etwas Cleveres von dir zu geben.  
„As much as I enjoy the view (Name) you should put some clothes on.“ Er zwinkert dir zu und du gehst zu deinem Koffer, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopft, hüpfst du vor Schreck fast einen halben Meter in die Luft. Und auch, wenn du Toms Lachen absolut liebst, bist du gerade nicht so begeistert, immerhin stehst du nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet Mitten im Salat.  
„Just a moment.“ ruft er gegen die Tür.  
Du hörst eine tiefe Stimme, die etwas vor sich hin brummt, was du leider nicht verstehen kannst, als Tom neben dir erscheint, deinen Koffer nimmt und im Vorbeigehen ein: “Jerk!“ gegen die Tür ruft, dann trägt er dein Gepäckstück in das Schlafzimmer in das du ihm folgst.  
„Change calmly and when you are ready join us, darling.“  
Damit schließt er die Tür hinter sich und du stehst allein in dem Zimmer.

Du hast dir deine Lieblingsjeans und ein Langarmshirt mit dem Logo deiner Lieblingsband angezogen. Deine nassen (farbe) Haare hast du gekämmt und zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Von draußen hörst du eine Frauenstimme sowie eine tiefe Männerstimme, die sich mit Tom unterhalten. Ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel, ein wenig Lippenstift aufgetragen und während du in deine bequemen Ballerinas schlüpfst, merkst du wie dein Puls stetig ansteigt. Als du den Raum betrittst, verstummt die angeregte Unterhaltung plötzlich und alle Blicke sind auf dich gerichtet. Alle Blicke heißt in dem Fall Chris Hemsworth und Elsa Pataky die nebeneinander am Tisch sitzen.  
Tom, der mit dem Rücken zu dir sitzt, steht vom Tisch auf und kommt auf dich zu.  
„Is that your surpise, Tom?“ flüsterst du ihm zu.  
Er nimmt deine Hand, die vor lauter Nervosität leicht feucht geworden ist und zieht dich sanft in Richtung des Tisches.  
„Yes and don´t be nervous, (name).“ Leichter gesagt als getan, denn du bemerkst gleich wieder diesen “die kenn ich doch Blick“ auf dir und diesmal von beiden!  
„Elsa, Chris this is (name), we met her after the Thor 2 premiere in Berlin on our flight to L.A., and since that we are very close friends.“ Tom betont das „very close“ in einer Art und Weise, die dir einen wohligen Schauer die Wirbelsäule runterlaufen lässt.  
Elsa und Chris stehen auf und kommen auf dich zu und begrüßen dich, als hättest du schon immer dazu gehört.  
„Oh yeah, right the stewardess; I thought that I saw you before, it´s a pleasure to meet you again, (name)“ Chris schüttelt dir die Hand und lächelt dich verschmitzt an, dein Blick streift über seine blaue Jeans und sein weißes Langarmshirt, dass an seinen muskulösen Oberarme bis zur Erschöpfung gespannt ist. Elsa, in einer weißen Jeans und einem geblümten, weit fallenden Oberteil bekleidet, begrüßt dich freundlich. Und mit einem Mal ist die ganze Sorge, die du dir am Anfang dieser Woche gemacht hast, verschwunden und du genießt diesen Abend einfach mit neuen und alten Freunden.  
Ihr geht zum Tisch auf dem eine riesige Pizza mit allerlei Gemüse darauf wartet von euch verspeist zu werden. Auf jedem Platz steht ein Glas mit Rotwein gefüllt.  
Als ihr euch hinsetzt und du Tom leise zuhauchst: „Thank you“, siehst du aus dem Blickwinkel Chris´ riesige Hand, die nach einem Stück der bereits vorgeschnittenen Pizza greift und lachend sagt: “Man! I´m starving let´s eat something!“  
Nachdem er ein riesiges Stück der Pizza verschlugen hat, zwinkert er dir zu und sagt dann zu Tom:“So Tom, then tell us, how close friends you two really are!“ Er zieht seinen Mundwinkel leicht nach oben und sein berühmtes Chris Lächeln erscheint.  
Tom lehnt sich gegen die Rückenlehne des Stuhls, schaut ihn düster  
an und sagt:“ What do they say? Once an Oaf, always an Oaf.“  
Ihr alle brecht in Gelächter aus und der lockere Teil des Abends kann beginnen....


End file.
